The King of Thieves
by The Mega Swordsmen
Summary: What if in the episode "The City of Thieves", the King of Thieves is still alive and he is a certain blonde haired ninja that was imprisoned there thousands of years ago by a extremely powerful foe. On hold for now, but will be continued
1. The King

This is my first story so please don't judge do hard.

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King" =** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape, or form

* * *

In the middle of the city known as The City of Thieves lies a strangely made tower. This tower was surrounded by what seemed to be a blue bubble that was slightly bigger than the tower itself. The people of the city all believed that within the tower lived a man simply known as The King of Thieves. It is suspected by the townsfolk that the king is actually dead, which would make sense seeing as the tower was already built by the time the first settlers where there a few century's ago and the king never comes out of the tower, but he might just be to sneaky to be seen so easily.

Unknown to the citizens of the city a certain golden haired ninja was taking a nap on a throne inside the tower.

"Zzz, snort, Zzz".

He may be the "king" of the city, but that doesn't mean that he acted like royalty.

* * *

Outside the tower during the same time

"The King of Thieves' tower is right up here". Spoke a little girl who wore a dirty cloak that covered most of her body besides her face.

"Whoa" Said a boy beside the girl in amazement. "You ready to pass through, Penny?"

The now named Penny looked a little frightened at his question "I'm too afraid! Is it okay I wait out here". She asked

The guy beside Penny smiled. "Sure". His face then switched to one of slight annoyance as he looked back at the stairs he just climbed "C'mon, let's go, Jake!"

"Comin'!" A voice said.

The voice was revealed to be a yellow dog, who for some reason was wearing red boots on his "feet".

"Jake where'd you get those boots". The boy questioned the dog named Jake.

Jake looked at the boy confused "Huh, what? What boots?". He then looked downwards, where his face changed to that of horror. "Oh, no! I Stole!" Jake then looked at the boy. " The city! It took advantage of me!".

The boy sighed " Jake, you're a thief now! You won't be able to get in anymore!"

The dog slapped a confident look onto his face and started running at the bubble surrounding the tower. "Yes, I can". Jake then collided with the bubble as if it were a brick wall and rolled back to the other two. "Oh, hehe". He chuckled

The boy just sighed again "It's up to me, now". He stated

Penny then chose that time to talk " Legend says that you'll find the loot inside The King of Thieves' chest." She then addressed the boy "Good luck, Finn". The small girl then pointed to a window on the very top of the tower. "Oh, yeah, and that high window is the only entrance".

The now named Finn just smiled "Alright, wish me luck"

Jake looked at Finn "She already did, man."

Finn looked confused for a split second before he brushed it off "Oh, yeah. Right".

The boy then went through the bubble and started to shimmy his way up the tower to the top window.

It took a minute, but Finn made through the window and took a look around. A few seconds later he spotted a rope and groaned "Great, now I gotta climb down?!".

Finn then heard wood breaking beneath him. He looked down to see cracks starting to form around his feet 'Oh crud' was his thought.

* * *

The King of Thieves was awoken from his slumber by the sound of screaming and wood breaking and when he opened his eyes he saw a strangely dressed boy getting off his favourite spider-web.

The boy's eyes met his own and after what seemed to be a entirety, the boy spoke up

"You must be The King of Thieves". Finn then adopted a bashful look as he looked around him. "Sorry for trespassing".

To Finn's surprise The King of Thieves just shook his head and chuckled "It's ok boy, You're the first visiter i've had in ages".

Finn walked over to him and extended his fist "I'm Finn" He said hoping to get a name.

The King looked at the outstretched fist for a second before extending his own and bumping his fist into Finn's with a silly grin "My name is Naruto Uzumaki".

* * *

AN: This is the first chapter of an idea that just popped into my head after watching Adventure Time and since I just love the Naruto Manga I decided to combine the two.

I'll admit it may be short but I did do this in one day just so I can get the story out there, but I will be spending more time on the next chapters before I upload them.

The next chapter will explain how Naruto got to be in the tower in the first place

Please review and tell me what you think about the story and since it is my first please tell me how I can improve upon it


	2. The Escape

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King"** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

 _The King =_ Flash back

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape, or form

* * *

Naruto and Finn both retracted their fists.

Finn looked up and down examining Naruto's apparel "You know, you look nothing like I thought you would".

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at the boy "And what do you mean by that?" He said with a voice that promised pain if answered wrong.

Finn had enough decency to look embarrassed "Um, what I mean is, I thought you would look all secretive with a face covered in shadows, you know"

Naruto huffed and looked down at himself and shrugged. He was in the same clothes he wore when he was sealed. His ensemble included a black zip-up jacket with a orange zipper which was kick-ass in his opinion. He also had his clan's symbol on his left bicep. Along with the jacket he wore orange pants with his kunai holster attached to his right thigh and shinobi sandals that went up his ankles. He also had his headband attached to black cloth and proudly displaying the Konohagakure symbol on his forehead. **(This is his outfit in Naruto: The Last).**

"So". Finn said trying to change the subject "Do you have a chest in here that has a basket full of flowers in it".

Naruto just looked at him like he was dumb "Uh, I do have a chest here, but why on earth would there be a basket of flowers in it?"

Finn looked stupefied "B-b-but my friend Penny told me about how all things that are stolen from little girls end up here".

Naruto looked like he was about to burst out laughing "Boy, you do know the girl is scamming you right?" He then let out a little chuckle he was holding back. "Where I'am from, people would do the same thing".

A look of anger was on Finn's face after he his first sentence. "You're wrong!" He screamed "I know shes telling the truth!"

Naruto sigh and put on a stern look. "You're being naive". Finn was about to shout again before Naruto put up his hand stopping him. "Look at the facts, the answer is practically in front of you".

Naruto hoped that the boys brain was able to comprehend the fact that not everything told is the truth. He then reviewed the facts them self. First off, how would have a little girl know whats inside the tower in the first place, he hadn't had a visiter in all the time he was sealed in the godforsaken tower and he severely doubted that a child was able to scale the side of the tower. Second, how would anything be able to get inside his tower if all the citizens of the city were thieves and therefore not pure of heart.

'I do suppose that one of the thieves might of dropped it'. Naruto shook his head. 'Nah, they would've had to been extremely clumsy and would have somehow get it through my window and then to me'.

Yeah, it was highly unlikely.

Finn had been in a thinking pose for about two minutes as he thought about the facts that were apparently right in front of him. A thought then crossed the boys mind.

'You know when I think about it, Penny was hesitant to enter the tower'. Finn thought in a moment of wisdom.

Naruto must have caught the look of realization on his face, so he decided to speak up.

"Think of anything yet?" He questioned with a seemingly all-knowing smile.

Finn looked at Naruto still in his thinking pose. "Well I guess that she was a little nervous when I mentioned going into the tower".

Finn's answer just made his smile grow bigger.

"There it is!" Naruto then leaned back in his throne. "She's obviously a thief just like everyone else in this broken city"

Finn then looked down-right pissed off at Naruto for his claim. "How could you say such a thing about a little girl!"

Naruto didn't even look fazed by the boy. "Ok, then". He paused grabbing a chest that was beside his throne. "Prove it".

"Um, how exactly?" Finn asked still slightly angry.

Naruto got up from his throne and walked over to Finn "Go back outside with this". He put the chest into Finn's hands. "And see what her reaction is".

Finn then looked right into Naruto's eyes. "I will and when she realizes her basket isn't in here, I will come back with this chest". He spoke full of determination.

Naruto started walking back to his throne. "I look forward to it". He said with slight sarcasm.

When Naruto sat back down, he saw Finn trying to shimmy back up to the window with the chest full of gold. He just sighed and took out one of his kunai and tossed it a ladder, conveniently placed beneath the window, making it roll down to the bottom of the tower.

Finn looked startled by the appearance of the knife, but thankful at the sight of a ladder. "Thanks" He said plainly.

Naruto leaned back and got comfortable. "Don't mention it".

Finn stood on the window sill and looked at Jake, who had his finger in his ear and talking to Penny about something he couldn't hear. "Hey Jake!" He shouted getting the dog's attention. "Catch me!" And with that he jumped off the window sill and towards the barrier.

Jake caught the human as soon as he was past the bubble barrier and set him down in front of Penny, who was looking very anxious.

Finn then thought of Naruto's words.

 _"_ _There it is!" Naruto then leaned back in his throne. "She's obviously a thief just like everyone else in this broken city"_

'No' Finn thought. 'Shes probably just waiting for her basket'.

Penny then snatched the chest out of Finn's hands. "The Chest!" She screamed. "Gimme that!"

Finn smiled. "Excited I got your basket back huh?" He questioned

Penny flinched slightly, which Finn saw making his smile falter slightly.

"Of course" She said with a very convincing fake smile.

She opened the chest revealing a lot of gold, jewels, a dagger, and some sort of device. Penny's smile then turned into something akin to a evil smirk.

"Whoa" Finn said faking surprise since he already knew of the chest's contents. He then asked the question that she would hopefully answer the way he hoped. "Is your basket under all that gold?"

Penny then pulled a black crooked dagger out of her cloak and pointed threateningly in Finn and Jakes direction. "Of course it's not!" She yelled not believing their stupidity. "I set you up to steal this chest of gold!" The girl said, now explaining her plan. "I couldn't get past the barrier because I'm a thief".

Finn last words were the ones Finn wished she wouldn't say.

'I guess Naruto was right' Finn thought sadly.

Penny, seeing Finn in thought, tossed the dagger at him.

"Watch out dude!" Jake yelled as he tackled Finn to the ground. The knife swirling over head a second later.

Forced back into reality, Finn got up with Jake. "Thanks dude" He told the dog thankfully.

Finn then looked around not seeing Penny anywhere. He slammed his fist into the ground. "Why didn't I see it coming!" Finn yelled. "I'm a adventurer who deals with traps on almost a daily basis, so why didn't I see this one!"

Jake, not wanting to see his stepbrother like this tried to comfort him. "It's ok dude, she was a thief". The dog then started to pat Finn's back. "Thieves are masters of deception, she had us both fooled".

Finn was feeling better after hearing his words. "It's just bugging me that I even had someone tell me to be weary of her".

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused. "Who warned you?"

Finn didn't mean to let that slip and now that he said it, he had no choose but to tell Jake.

"Um, you might not believe me, but I met The King of Thieves and he told me that Penny was a thief" Finn then looked slightly sad. "And now I have to go back to him and tell him I failed".

Jake smiled at Finn. "You go on ahead buddy, I'll wait for you here". He then raised fist toward Finn. "Good luck".

The fist seemed to figuratively knock him out of his stupor. Finn bumped his fist into Jakes. "Thanks dude".

"No problem dude" The dog said nonchalantly.

Naruto watched as Finn descended the ladder empty handed. He just wasn't able to stop the smug look from appearing on his face that clearly said 'I told you so'.

When Finn reached the bottom of the ladder and saw Naruto's smug face, he wasn't able to hold back a sigh. "So you were right and I was wrong". He then looked apologetic. "Oh and I'm sorry by the way, you know for earlier".

Naruto just shook his hand in a dismissive manner. "No". Finn looked horrified at the thought of his apology being rejected until his face turned stupefied by Naruto's next sentence. "I should apologize, I tried to turn you against morales and that was wrong of me". He then took in a breath of air and released a smile laugh. "Personally I would have punched anyone questioning me morales".

Finn wanted to argue, but he felt that it was pointless.

Finn then asked the king about something that was on his mind. "Would you be able to drop the barrier for my friend, so he can get in".

Naruto looked sad at the mention of the barrier. He hoped that Finn would believe what he was going to tell him.

"Sadly, I can't" Naruto looked Finn in the eyes. "The barrier was meant to keep me imprisoned here until someone pure of heart were to free me".

Finn pointed at himself. "That would be me, right?" He asked Naruto.

He nodded. "Yes, I can sense that you have almost no hatred in your heart"

Naruto stood up from his throne and moved it from its original position to reveal four pieces of paper with a lot of lines on each one. The pieces of paper were surrounded by a blue barrier akin to the one covering the tower, but on a smaller scale. "These are known as sealing tags, meant for sealing away things or in my case, people".

Finn looked kind of confused. "If the paper sealed you in the tower, why didn't you like rip them up?"

Naruto shook his head at Finn's childishness and pointed the the bubble. "This barrier works with the same principle as the one surrounding the tower, only those pure of heart can pass it".

The boy still looked confused. "I still don't see why you didn't rip them up". Finn looked at Naruto as if searching for something. "You seem very pure".

Naruto sighed at the pre-teen's naivety. "Where I'm from most people are what you would call ninjas, we would be given missions ranging from painting a fence to assassinating a high-profile target". He then recalled his Academy days and what they did one day. "When you train to become a ninja, you join what is known as The Academy at a very young age". Naruto looked to see if Finn was listening. He was. "One of the things that you must do some time during your time at The Academy is to kill a completely innocent animal, usually a bunny, to get you used to killing".

Finn was slightly getting light-headed at the thought. "You had to do this too, didn't you?" He asked the man.

Naruto gave him a small nod. "Yes, killing is a necessity for all ninjas". Naruto looked at his hands. "Peace was almost impossible for my people" His hand balled into fists. "My dream was for everyone to just stop killing each other and treat one another with friendship and love".

Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder and voice speak in front of him. "That is a beautiful dream you have Naruto" He could practically feel the kids smile.

Naruto then gave Finn a smile of his own. "I was able to achieve my dream when I was seventeen and maintained it for about two years".

Finn gulped slightly afraid. "And what happened then?" He asked

"A man named Toneri Otsutsuki tried to destroy the peace I worked so hard to gain by causing a mass genocide by trying to collide the Earth with the moon".

Finn gasped at the thought of it. "Were you able to stop him?" The boy questioned.

Naruto nodded. "I was, just in the nick of time too".

A breath of air was let out by Finn after hearing that. He then seemed remember something from earlier. "I don't understand what this has to do with the paper".

Naruto huffed. "I was getting there".

Finn had enough decency to look sheepish.

"A year later a new threat emerged for the shadows". Naruto's voice sounded very deadly. "The threat's name was Osamu of the Vault". Naruto spat the name out with venom.

He could remember the day well. He was out on a date with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga, when he was called to the Hokage's office. The Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, had told him of someone going around the Elemental Nations and putting barriers around villages, big and small, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Kakashi had told him that even the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure wasn't able to destroy the barriers, even with a Bijudama. The Hokage's sources had told him that the man behind this was currently erecting barriers in Hi no Kuni causing panic to the locals. Naruto's mission was to find the man or woman behind the barriers and kill them if possible. It was a A-S rank mission due to the lack of information.

Now even though Naruto just wanted to get it over with, he still knew that it was dangerous to go alone so he requested the aid of Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata. These were some of the people he trusted the most and plus he was going to propose to Hinata after the mission was finished, so he brought the ring he bought with him.

Getting to the target's position had been easy enough since he wasn't exactly hiding. He was in the middle of a abandoned town with a black cloak, obscuring his body from view. When the Naruto saw the handseal he made, he quickly threw everyone out off the town using his chakra arms. Good thing he did because the next second a blue barrier sprung up trapping both Naruto and Osamu.

The fight went on for hours and with each second Naruto was feeling more and more sluggish. The bastard had noticed his sluggish movements and explained with smirk that was his barriers doing. About two hours later Naruto was on his knees unable to continue. Osamu took the opportunity to started writing something on a sealing tag. He finished what ever he was doing and walked over to Naruto while listening to his friends scream his name out in desperation. All Naruto was able to do was look over and shoot them one last grin before Osamu slammed the sealing tag onto his forehead and shout out "Fuin".

When he came to he was laying down on a floor made of stone and the same stone that made up the floor was used in the wall surrounding him. Osamu appeared moments later in a flash of blue and explained his "sentence". He was to stay in the tower until someone pure of heart came and ripped off all four tags underneath the throne. He was told what the sealing tags did, the first was to maintain the barrier surrounding the tower and the tiny barrier surrounding the tags. The second was to keep draining him of any chakra a didn't need in order to survive. The third tag was to keep his body in its current condition, meaning that he didn't need to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom. The final tag was keeping his body bound to the tower making impossible to go outside. Now Naruto was unable do believe only sealing tags, but when he called Osamu out, he simply said.

"Fuinjutsu is something only limited by one's imagination and my imagination is enormous"

Osamu left after that never to be seen by him again.

Naruto spent a day crying over the friends that he would never see again, especially Hinata whom he still had the ring for. He finished crying and spent the next couple thousand year to plot out his plan to kill Osamu, if he was still alive by the time he escaped. He also was able to hear outside the tower. He would listen to the people who decided to settle around his tower, which was apparently inside a dead giant turtle. He heard the town change from a nice community into the thieving hub that it is now. Naruto also felt the planet shake about nine thousand years after his sealing as if Kami had grabbed the world and started shaking it like a child throwing a fit. He heard that something called The Mushroom War had come to an end, but at the cost of something called radiation seeping across the land which was called Ooo if he heard correct. Then One thousand years later you can't imagine Naruto's joy when he heard someone in his tower

Naruto the felt something impact the back of his skull. He looked behind him to see Finn standing there with his fist outstretched.

Naruto gained a comical tick-mark on his forehead. "What the hell man!" He shouted

Finn put his hands in front of his face thinking a blow was coming. "I sorry ok, you were blanked out for five minutes!"

Naruto sighed and looked at Finn pleadingly. "Sorry about snapping, but can you please rip off the seals now". He then looked to the window that lead outside. "This city needs someone to run it".

As soon as heard a yes from Finn he started climbing the ladder. When he started climbing he could almost feel the barrier fall as the seal was torn off. Half way up, he felt his chakra slowly filling up to it's full potential. Near the top, he started to feel the need for food and water again. When Naruto reached the window he felt as if his body had become like the wind, free and untameable.

Naruto then smiled one of the biggest smiles he could possibly manage as he jumped out the window and into the world, not bound by anything but his title. The King of Thieves

* * *

A few thousand miles away from Ooo was a small cave with a man like figure inside. The figure felt as the four sealing tags were removed from the towers floor.

The figure smiled. "So you have finally made it out huh". The smile then turned into a maniacal smirk. "I guess I could give you some time to enjoy yourself before I kill you". Two eyes opened revealing strange sliver eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki".

* * *

An:This was the longest thing I ever wrote and will probably stay that way since there was a lot to explain this chapter.

Next chapter will be one of the few things that doesn't happen in the adventure time show, so pretty much my own thought up chapter. It will tell of how Naruto fixes the city and meets a certain women who likes to eat red things, but since I'm going on vacation the next chapter may be up in maybe a week.

Oh and before I forget all other chapters will be about 1000-2000 words from now on unless I feel like extending the crap out of that chapter.

Also I was pretty tired when I finished this so somethings might not make sense. If you find something that makes no sense please tell me.

Please review an tell me what you thought. Even if you hated it, leave a review about how much you hated it.


	3. The Vampire Queen

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King"** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape, or form

* * *

A sigh was heard throughout The City of Thieves. The origin of the sigh came from Naruto as he looked at a bunch of papers that were in front of him.

It had been about a month since he escaped his confinement in the tower and he had been doing his best to get the city under control, but with everyone being a thief it was a huge pain in his ass. He had been able to barely get it under control with people still stealing occasionally. Naruto was able to stop most of the theft with the help of his clones, which he had set up around the city. Most of the people who were still stealing were the people who didn't believe him to be The King of Thieves.

The papers in front of him were complaints from his supporters about the still active thieves were stealing their things. Every single letter went like this.

 _Dear King Naruto,_

 _My family and I have noticed that certain things around our home are now missing. We suspect it to be the work of whatshisface and we request your help to bring him or her him in._

 _Sincerely: The Family_

It was getting old really quick and Naruto was getting more annoyed after each letter said the same or almost the same thing.

"My lord you should calm down" Someone spoke beside him.

He looked at the person beside him to see Penny. He had hired her to be his assistant after she apologized to Finn and Jake for almost killing them. The girl's job was to tell him about any visitors or appointments and to bring him paperwork, but all she really did now was shovel all the complaints onto his desk and wait for more letters to come in. Naruto liked the girl because she was smart and she helped calm him down before he snapped and destroyed the whole tower.

Thats right, he still lived in the tower. He had made his clones try to build a house, but he wasn't what you would call a carpenter, so when his clones tried the build the house they almost all got killed. Now everyone knows that shadow clones aren't exactly what you call durable, one hammer strike to the thumb and poof, they're gone. Naruto then tried his hand at house hunting after his house building failure. What Naruto didn't realize was that even though the townspeople looked like beggars, they all had a home and were too nervous to share it with their leader. The ninja then had no chose, but to go back to his tower. Although Naruto hated the tower, he did destroy part of the wall for a door.

That was the most satisfying thing he had ever done.

"My lord, did you hear me" Penny spoke again.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes". He then looked down at her. "And what did I say about calling me lord?"

Penny sighed and looked down. "Not to".

Naruto beamed at her. "Thats right". He then smiled at her. "What else did I tell you?"

She looked back up at him. She hated how everyone was taller then her. "To call you Naruto".

Naruto's hand reached out and ruffled the short girl's hair. "Correct".

Penny loved it when he did this. He acted a lot like a father to her in many ways like teaching her right from wrong, letting her stay in the tower, heck he even bought her new clothes.

When Naruto pulled his hand back, a loud noise rocked their ears. Penny screamed and jumped onto Naruto's chest. His hand reached to the back of her head as he stroked it.

"It's okay" He said in a reassuring tone. "It's only thunder".

She shook her head in his arms."It's not the thunder I'm scared of" She told him. "It's whats before it".

Naruto smiled softly at the girl. "Well then" He picked up Penny. "Let's get you to bed so the lightning can't get you".

"What about the paper work?" Penny asked as Naruto put her in the bed.

Naruto pulled the blanket up to cover the child. "It can wait another day" He spoke with a smile still on his face. The ninja then walked over to the numerous candles to blow them out.

Penny stared at him for a second before rolling over with a tiny smile. 'Yup, definitely like a father'. She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto had another reason as to why he put Penny to bed. There was something moving towards his tower under the cover of the storm and it confusing to him. It was as if there was there was white and black on a canvas and then someone painted over the white part with more black. It was hard to explain.

He could sense that their were no evil intent coming from the person, so all Naruto did was set a chair in front of the door and wait for whoever the strange visiter was.

"Boo" A voice said behind him.

Naruto pulled a kunai out of nowhere and swung behind him. He was confused when he hit nothing but air.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to try and harm a women" The same voice spoke above him.

The King looked up to see and very pale girl floating with a devious smile on her lips. She was wearing a grey tank top and blues pants that looked like they melded with the red boots she had on, but the most strangest thing he saw were two teeth that looked very sharp jutting out of her mouth. Naruto also noted that she looked to be about his physical age

Naruto got in a battle ready position with his kunai in a reverse grip. She may not have any evil intentions, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"State your name and business for being here" He spoke in a deadly serious voice.

The women smile seamed to grow bigger. "My business here is to check out this tower". She continued to smile. "It's the only place I couldn't get into during my travels". She started to descend.

"As for my name" Her feet touched the ground. "It's Marceline"

Naruto stayed in his stance. "Okay then Marceline, I'm going to have to ask you too leave".

Marceline started to walk around checking everything out. "Why should I". She spoke childishly.

Naruto let out a groan mentally. "Because It's my home and you are in my kingdom, so by law you are required to do as I ask". He hated to talk like this, but if it got her out of his tower and away from Penny he would do it.

Marceline looked at him with a analytical look. "So you're The King of Thieves, huh?" She smiled deviously once again. "You look very different then what I thought you would".

'God dammit' He held a groan back. 'Why does everyone say that'. Seriously the next person to say that gets a fist to the face.

Using Naruto's inner turmoil to her advantage, Marceline continued to look around the tower. It wasn't long before she saw something red poking out of one of the beds.

Naruto heard Marceline by the beds."Oh, is that something red I see"

He was in between Penny and Marceline in a blink of a eye. "I don't care if you don't have evil intentions, but if you take one more step toward her" His eyes took on a red hue. "I will kill you".

Marceline was taken back by the red hue in his eyes and the complete honesty in his words.

She was only stunned for a moment and then her mind settled on the thought of 'This will by fun'.

Marceline lunged at the sleeping girl only to catch a fist to the gut. The combination of Naruto's natural strength and the chakra he sent to his arm was enough to send her flying out of the tower and into the rain.

Naruto hoped he bought himself enough time as he turned to Penny and shook her awake.

Penny rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Naruto, whats going on" She then noticed the hole in the tower. "What happened?" She asked worryingly.

"Theres no time to explain". Naruto then grabbed Penny bridal style and jumped out of the tower.

Marceline was struggling to get herself out of the tree her body was stuck in. She was surprised at the amount of strength the man possessed, it was enough to make her body shoot out of town and break several trees in the surrounding area. The Vampire Queen had been thankful and excited. Thankful for not being blown all the way to The Candy Kingdom and excited at the prospect of fighting this person.

She sighed as she couldn't get of the tree and shape-shifted into a bat.

"Now to find that man". She spoke as a bat as she went in the direction of the city.

Naruto had just finished putting Penny into a safe area as he felt the presence of Marceline reenter the city. Naruto created a clone to go and collect Nature energy should he need it. He stood up straight and crossed arms, which he believed to be Gaara's favourite stance, and waited for the pale girl to show up.

Marceline was hoping to surprise Naruto in her bat form and attack him while he was confused, but that went out the window as he tossed three shuriken at her. She was able to dodge two of them, but the last one nicked her wing and she transformed back into her normal body. Blood was running down her arm from the cut that was on her bicep.

Naruto watched as the cut on her arm healed at a fast pace. 'Great' He thought sarcastically. 'A quick healer'.

Marceline swiped at him with her claws, but Naruto jumped back only barely avoiding the attack. He instantly made a Rasengan in his hand and lunged and Marceline with the intent of grinding her intestines into mush. Naruto was too fast for Marceline so she was forced to take the full brunt of the chakra ball and ended up lying on the ground with a her clothes torn up and a huge chunk of flesh missing from her stomach.

Naruto crouched next to Marceline "Are you done?" He asked with a kunai at her neck. She nodded weakly. "Good". He lifted the kunai off her neck.

Naruto put his hand on her head and used some of the power the Sage of Six Paths gave him, to heal her.

The moment the hand touched her hand she immediately felt at ease. The warm energy that flowed through her felt so nice that she wanted to stay their forever, she even felt it fix her stomach back to normal. When Naruto lifted his hand off her head, all she felt was the coldness that came with her being a vampire and the rain hitting her face. All she wanted to do was grab the hand and put back on her head, but now was not the time for that.

She sat up straight and faced Naruto who was still crouching beside her and rubbed her arm embarrassed. "I'm sorry for attacking that girl".

Naruto glared at her slightly. "You should be". His eyes then grew soft as he plopped down next to her. "That was the most exhausting thing I've done since I got out of the tower". He then cracked his back with a load pop.

"Gross" Marceline gagged.

They stayed sitting their for awhile in the rain before Naruto held his fist to Marceline. "I would like to start over". He stated.

Marceline moved her fist and bump it with his. "I'm okay with that".

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The King of Thieves".

Marceline smiled at him. "I am Marceline Abadeer, The Vampire Queen".

The Vampire Queen then put her already outstretched hand onto Naruto's cheek and brought his face to hers as she kissed him. Naruto was frozen for a moment, but before he could kiss back she pulled away.

"That was for such a exciting fight and healing me afterwords" She said

Naruto just sputtered and blushed.

Marceline giggled and started to hover off the ground. "Well I gotta get out of here before the sun comes out and fries me" She started to hover away, but was stopped by Naruto's hand grasped hers.

Naruto didn't look at her, due to his embarrassment, as he spoke. "Um, you know, the sun's coming out soon so if you want, you can crash at my place until the sun goes down again".

Marceline slowly dropped onto the ground. "I'd like that".

A cloaked figure was watching Naruto and Marceline from a distance. He knew that Naruto would be too distracted to sense him as he interacted with the vampire.

"Looks like you're making some friends now huh". The person's hood fell down due to the wind that came with the thunder storm, to reveal a man with rugged features, dark black hair, and sliver eyes.

He pulled his hood back on almost immediately. "Enjoy it while you can". The man's body then disappeared quicker than the lightning in the distance.

Naruto turned his head to where the man was a moment ago. He could swear he felt a tiny amount of chakra being used in that direction, but it was so sudden and small so he couldn't pinpoint it.

Marceline looked at Naruto worryingly. "Is something wrong Naruto?" She questioned.

Naruto shook his head and started walking with Marceline back to the tower. He then stopped suddenly and slapped his hands onto his face with a dumb expression. "Oh crap, I forgot about Penny!" He then jumped over buildings very quickly to where he left Penny.

Marceline shook her head and went back to walking to the tower. "Idiot".

* * *

I did this on the trip to my vacation area, so I was kind of distracted.

The next chapter will be about the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty where Naruto will be publicly recognized as The King of Thieves.

Love it? Hate it? Confused about something? Tell me in the form of a review please!


	4. The Grand Meeting

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King"** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape, or form

* * *

Naruto was once again looking over papers inside his tower and the papers were once again about the remaining thieves in the city. He swore if he caught those slippery bastards he was gonna beat the ever loving shit out of them. His door burst open and and a wide eyed Penny ran into the room, opened letter in hand. Thankful for the distraction, he turned to her.

"What's up Penny" He spoke nonchalantly.

"You've been invited to The Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty!" She yelled sort of panicked.

"Really?" He spoke with wide eyes like Penny. "Who invited me?"

Penny read over the letter again. "It says here that Marceline, The Vampire Queen has invited you since you are a subject that shall be brought up!" She was still panicking slightly.

Naruto leaned back in his chair ignoring Penny's rambling. Marceline left his care a week ago when the sun went back down just like she said, but not without kissing his cheek. He swore that she enjoyed making him fluster. Naruto sighed, she was just mischievous like that.

Penny seemed to hear the sigh come from him. "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto then quickly thought up a lie. "Oh yeah" He fibbed smoothly. "Just thinking about what I'm going tell the townspeople".

"Just tell them the truth of where you're going" Penny answered. "It may even draw the active thieves out of hiding".

Now that sounded like a plan. He made about one thousand shadow clones and sent them to alert all of the citizens of a town meeting.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the large group that were waiting in front of of his tower for his announcement. He took in a breath of air as he pumped chakra to his lungs.

"Good morning everyone". He got a chorus 'good morning'. "Now the reason I called you all here is because I'm leaving in a couple of days for The Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty"

The crowd screamed at him worryingly except for a few people who smiled . Naruto rose his hand, palm out, silencing the locals. "Now with that said, I'm going to go to this meeting alone and I shall leave a clone in charge of the local problems" He caught the sight of a few smiles growing wider at this statement. 'Got ya'. He smirked mentally.

Naruto spoke again. "Meeting adjourned" He then went back into the tower to get ready.

When the day of the meeting was upon him, Naruto quickly got dressed in his attire, which was sadly still the same as the ones he wore when he was sealed. No one in town was exactly a decent tailor ,so he had to make due with the clothes he had. Don't get the wrong idea he did wash them, but only when Penny was on a errand. He would feel bad if she saw something that would scar her for life.

When he was dressed he made several clones take up positions around the tower so if someone busted in and tried to sack it, the last thing they would see is a glint of steel.

Naruto reached the door and was going to turn the knob before he turned around and knelt beside a sleeping Penny. He brushed a stray lock of red hair away from her face."I'm going to go now Penny". He kissed her forehead. "Stay safe". And with that he stood up and left.

Little did Naruto know was that Penny was awake.

* * *

Naruto was about half way through the Badlands when he felt one of his clones at the tower pop. There had been about half a dozen intruders with full intent on sacking the tower. They were quickly dealt with before Penny woke up.

Naruto let out a breath of air he hadn't noticed he had been holding in. Now all he had to deal with was the six following him. Don't act so surprised, he felt them before he even left the city and plus they suck at hiding their killing intent.

'Good, now all I have to do is draw them out and' He stopped his train of thought because of the scene in front of him. Finn and Jake were talking to a very sick looking woman who was bathing in what seemed to be milk.

'Well shit' With that thought in mind, he dashed at the trio to get them out of there before he was attacked.

He skidded to a stop in front of Finn and Jake. "Guys, you have to get out of here now!"

Jake was the first to notice who was with them now. "Naruto, what are you talking about"

Finn seconded that notion. "Yeah you're scaring the princess"

Naruto didn't give a damn who he was scaring, he just needed them to get out of there. "I'm being targeted by some assassins and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire!"

Finn seemed to understand. "Okay we'll help he defeat them". Naruto face palmed. 'Or not'.

"How would you be of help in this situation?" Naruto asked still attempting to make them leave.

Finn pulled out a golden sword littered with scratches and Jake made his fist huge. "Trust me, we got you covered" Jake spoke reassuringly.

Naruto felt the six assassins make their move "Good because" he suddenly blocked a blow from a dagger with his kunai. "Their here!".

Finn and Jake both only got a single assassin since their were the smaller threat, but Naruto on the other hand.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined as he had to dodge four felt that it was unfair that he got four. If someone were to look at him they might have said he looked like a awkward ballerina. He had to do this for awhile until he saw a opening. 'There!' He screamed in his mind. He threw his kunai at the exposed chest of one of the assassins only for it to be blocked by another assassins dagger. Naruto felt as if steam was about to come out of his ears. He was getting really pissed off at these four. Their teamwork was really exceptional, He would have given them a B minus though.

"Oh to hell with it!". He then conjured six chakra arms and grabbed each assassin, including the ones Finn and Jake were fighting, and tossed them far far away.

He turned around to the sound of clapping. It's source was the sickly green princess.

"That was simply wonderful". She gushed. "I can tell no stories about you are made up".

Naruto looked confused. "What stories?" He asked

The princess beckoned him forward. "All of them" She put her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Princess Bubblegum" They shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you"

"I'm The King of Thieves otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki". Realization then struck his brain. "Wait, if your a princess that means you're going to The Royal Meeting right?"

Princess Bubble gum shook her head. "Sadly, no". She then look at him accusingly. "What ever made you think I would show up looking like this" She gestured to her body.

Naruto climbed onto the back of the princess's carriage/mobile bath and placed his hand on her back. He ignored her protest and pumped some of the Sage's chakra into her.

Princess Bubblegum felt a really warm energy invade her body and rapidly fix her cells making her skin turn back to it's pink hue. She was then startled slightly by the feeling of something poking her shoulders. The princess moved to brush off whatever it was only to feel her hair. She saw that it was completely back to normal, like her skin.

"This is scientifically impossible!" She turned her head to where Naruto was. "How did you do this?"

Naruto scratched the back of his trying to think of a good answer. "Um, it's a thing I can do". He then ran off before she could ask any more questions. "See ya at the meeting!"

Princess Bubblegum was going to shout something back only to realize something. "Oh my Glob!" She gasped. "I'm late for the meeting!"

* * *

The six would-be assassins landed just outside the border of The Badlands with a thump.

"Um, guys". One assassin spoke. "I think I broke my everything"

Another assassin rolled his eyes. "Dude, we all broke our everythings".

"What use do I have for broken tools? ".A voice questioned.

All six assassins did there best to look in front of them and froze when they saw the source of the voice. Sitting on a tree stump was a black cloaked man.

"You are all pathetic" The cloaked man pointed out. "I told you to not make it obvious you were going to kill him"

Disappointing this man was not what the six assassins would ever want to do. He killed about ten of the thieves he contacted for being 'not what he needed'. He also had these freaky sliver eyes that apparently gave him magic like powers. The man gave them one chance and they messed it up.

"Please give us another chance!". One of them begged. "We'll do it right next time!"

The cloaked man simply lowered his hood exposing his silver eyes to the world. "Unfortunately for you, there won't be a next time". Something flew out of his eyes and towards the assassins at a great speed and surrounded them all in a blue bubble.

The assassins were now crying freely. "No, please don't kill us!"

The cloaked man didn't even flinch when all the assassins were crushed inside the bubble leaving nothing behind.

The bubble then dismantled itself and shot back into the man's eyes. He cringed and slowly pulled his hood back up and walked away unfazed.

* * *

Naruto was outside the door leading into the meeting room. Marceline had met with him before he entered the building to explain what was going to happen. She was going to introduce him to the other princess' during the beginning of the meeting due to his sudden appearance being an important matter and he was to wait for her signal before he entered. Thats the reason he was waiting outside the door, but he had been there for a while due to Princess Bubblegum being late.

He then heard a voice coming towards him. "Finn and Jake, I wish for you both to accompany me into the meeting room"

Another voice spoke. "Don't worry Princess, we'll come with you."

The voices then showed themselves to be Princess Bubblegum being followed by Finn and Jake. When the princess saw him, she frowned and pointed at him.

"You never answered my questions mister!". She declared.

Naruto smirked and pointed back at her dramatically. "And you're late".

Princess Bubblegum gasped and ran through the doors leading into the meeting room with Finn and Jake coming in a few seconds later. Naruto looked through the opened doors and saw a very diverse gathering of leaders. He saw what seemed to be a turtle, a raspberry, a raggedy doll, and Marceline. He would have saw the rest if it worn't for The Vampire Queen shooing him away. He huffed and closed the door silently.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard his name coming from the room. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but holy crap standing around was getting boring. He then rubbed his eyes before he stepped into the room.

What he saw was kind of funny, scratch that it was pretty hilarious. Finn and Jake were being beat up by a small boy who's head looked like a nut and a red squirrel. He would have laughed at the situation out load, but unfortunately this meeting was important. So what he did was body flicker over to them and pick up both of the trouble makers by the hem of their shirts or in one case, by the scruff of his neck.

"As much as I want to see a fight, this meeting is important" He then tossed them outside the door and sat down next to Marceline.

The other occupants seemed to share his statement as they tried to start the meeting. Marceline took up the podium seeing as how The Turtle King was just a disguise for the squirrel.

"Now to get back on track, I would like to introduce a new king who has recently come up" She said with a surprising amount of authority in her tone. She gestured to him. "Naruto Uzumaki, The King of Thieves and maybe Ruler of The Tree Kingdom".

Naruto sat there with his jaw on the ground, unable to speak against it.

"Now as we all know The Tree Kingdom was a was a country founded by the first settlers of Ooo, but never had a king". She stopped for a breath. "Which is why The Tree Kingdom was never registered as a true country until now".

Marceline gestured to him again. "Naruto has been rebuilding the main city to it's old prestigious self and I believe he should be given the privilege of running the kingdom". She looked out to the others in the room. "But before I call a vote I believe some of you have some questions that will be a factor for your answer".

Princess Bubblegum was the first to stand up. "I wish to know how you healed me". Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I have never heard of such a powerful healing spell or a strong enough wizard to cast said spell".

That was the one thing he did not want to be asked since it would be a huge pain in the ass to explain everything. His mind then thought up a half truth.

"I put some of my energy into you". He simply stated. "It is a energy that I was born with and as far as I know, the only one with the ability to use said energy".

Princess Bubblegum wasn't satisfied, but she would let it slide for now since others still had questions. The raggedy doll then stood up on her chair.

"What have you done to fix the main city of The Kingdom of Trees?" The raggedy princess asked.

Naruto folded his hands in front of him. "Within the amount of time that I have had between my release and this meeting, I have been able to stop all thefts and most other crimes". The answer sat well with the doll like princess as she sat back down.

The raspberry princess stood up afterwords and spoke from the top of her chair. "What do you plan to do as a king?".

Naruto smiled. "My plan will be to be a benevolent ruler who deals with things peacefully unless the safety of my people is threatened".

The raspberry girl sat back down. Marceline looked around the room waiting for anyone else to stand up. "Anyone else have any questions?" The answer was a chorus of 'no'.

"As you all know all matters are settled with the majority being the winner" She hoped the majority was 'yes'. "All those in favor of instating Naruto Uzumaki as The Ruler of The Tree Kingdom, stand up".

One by one everyone stood up, except for the slime princess who somehow hopped on the table.

Naruto and Marceline smiled. The Vampire Queen grabbed a mallet from somewhere and raised it in the air. "From this day forth Naruto Uzumaki shall be recognized as The Ruler of The Tree Kingdom". The mallet struck the podium.

* * *

An: Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I felt that it was essential for the story to progress. I'm also sorry if this chapter took awhile to be up, but I was on vacation and was unable to even upload it in the first place.

I'm thinking of having Naruto change the name of his city from The City of Thieves to something else because a name like The City of Thieves isn't gonna attract any form of trade. If you have any suggestions please tell me in the review space.

The next chapter will have Finn and Jake come back to the city and accidentally raise a little hell.

Like it, hate it, please tell me what you think in the form of a review.


	5. The Second Visit

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King"** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape, or form

* * *

Naruto's was currently slamming his head into his desk. The reason for this was because of the stacks of paper on either side of him. They just seemed to grow bigger ever time he looked away. Naruto raised his head at the sound of his door opening. It was Penny with more paperwork. Naruto groaned and slammed his head into the desk once more.

Penny was concerned by his behaviour. "Naruto, are you okay?" She set the papers on his desk.

He looked up towards the paperwork she sat down on his desk, trying to burn it with his eyes.

Penny noticed this and handed him the paper from the top of the pile. "These are complaints from the townspeople".

Naruto looked confused as he read it over. "About what?" He asked.

"Apparently Finn and Jake are back in the city and are serving soup that turns peoples skin into stone". She answered.

Naruto dashed for the door as soon as she finished. "This is great distraction form the paperwork". And like that he was gone.

Penny looked at the still open door and then at the paperwork buildup on Naruto's desk. "Hopefully he knows the paperwork doesn't need to be done quickly" She looked at the door again. "But he probably knows that"

* * *

Naruto arrived in the town square just in time to see a old man's skin turn to stone. His eyes narrowed as he swept the square with his eyes trying to locate Finn and Jake. He spotted Finn and Jake behind a counter talking about the slop they were serving.

"Dude, how much Stone-flesh potion did you use?" Jake questioned the human.

Finn held up about seven bottles. "Only a few".

Naruto interrupted before Jake could speak. "A few too much it seems." He pointed out.

Finn looked happy to see Naruto while Jake chose that time to hide under the counter. What don't judge him. He heard what Naruto could do firsthand and it absolutely terrified him.

"Hey Naruto, Do you want some slop?" The human boy asked with a smile. That smile diminished when Naruto shook his head.

"What I want is for you two to stop serving this slop and leave my town before someone takes this the wrong way". Naruto told them with a great poker face.

Finn looked dejected at what he was told to do, but it was what he was told to do. "Ok ,but first you have to try our slop". Finn then tossed a bowl of 'food' at Naruto. He easily sidestepped the bowl before he Body Flickered in front of Finn and Jake's table and grabbed them. Their faces were horrified before he smacked them both with enough force to knock them out.

Naruto turned to the townsfolk who's skin was stone. "In fifteen minutes come to my tower for an antidote". He then turned back to the unconscious duo and threw them over his shoulders.

* * *

The distribution of the antidote, his Sage's chakra, went smoothly and now we see Naruto back at his desk doing paperwork. He burned all the complaints towards Finn and Jake since they were dealt with. Truthfully, Burning paperwork was the best thing ever.

He was knocked out of his small moment of bliss when Penny opened the door with more paperwork. There goes his evening.

"These are the new complaints about Finn and Jake" Penny spoke from behind the stack of paper.

Maybe his evening isn't ruined. "Didn't I kick them out of town?" Naruto took the paper and threw it inside a garbage can.

Penny glared at him. "You did". She saw him light a match and toss it into the garbage, lighting the complaints on fire. "Didn't you want to know where they were?"

Naruto shook his head. "Na, It should be easy to find them". He went towards the door Penny left open. "Just follow the destruction".

* * *

Naruto found out that Finn and Jake had taken up the occupation of a cobbler. They were apparently good at it if it weren't for the fact they were using magic nails that caused all shoes to become a armoury.

He opened the door to the cobbler shop only to be lassoed around the neck and brought face first into the ground in front of a pretty lady.

He pulled out a kunai and slashed the rope that was around his neck. He got up and tried to look as calm as he could.

He pointed his kunai at Finn and Jake threateningly. "You two have ten seconds to leave before I come after you with this". He waved the kunai around so they got the hint.

Those two booked out of there quick enough to make Maito Guy cry 'youthful' tears.

He put his kunai back in his pouch and turned to the lady that had the Shoe of a Thousand Weapons. "I suggest you go to a different cobbler". He joked.

She smiled at him before putting something in his hands and leaving the store with a sway in her hips.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her and looked down at her note to him.

 _Call me_

 _xoxo_

Naruto put the note in his back pocket.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping on top of his desk, He was using the paperwork as a pillow. He rolled off the side of his desk and collided with the unforgiving stone floor of his tower.

He heard his door being opened again by none other than paperwork carrying Penny. He noticed that her eyebrow was twitching really badly.

Naruto walked over and took the papers from her. "Whats wrong with you?"

Penny's head snapped at him so quick he was worried she had whiplash. "Whats wrong!?" She yelled. "Finn and Jake are whats wrong!"

Naruto already burned the complaints after reading the first one. "Doctors, really?" He was already through the door.

* * *

The scene he arrived to was slightly disturbing. A purple person had a bunch of mechanical parts for limbs and was currently blasting a old man with some sort of beam. He quickly ran up to her and destroyed the mechanical limbs before slamming his hand on here back.

"This might hurt a little". He warned the person.

He pushed the Six Path's Chakra through the purple being who started to get smaller and lumpier.

When he was finished the purple being started floating away crying. "I'm still lumpy!"

He currently didn't care about her problems at the moment because his targets were standing in the doorway right now. He instantly Body Flickered over and smashed his fists into their skulls making them fly through the wall of the clinic.

Naruto climbed through the hole in the wall cracking his knuckles for what was about to come.

Finn threw his hands up in an act of protection. "Don't hurt us, all we were trying to do was fight evil nonviolently".

Naruto dropped his fists in disbelief. "But aren't you two hero's who kill monsters on a daily basis?"

Jake answered his question. "We were until we met our hero Billy who told us the best way to fight evil was without violence".

Naruto felt a headache coming on. "How do you two think I stopped Toneri from colliding the Moon and the Earth, by asking him?" He didn't let them answer. "No, what I did was beat the shit out of him before he killed everyone". He looked at the two right in the eyes. "Some situations require violence and if you don't act that way, someone will get hurt or die".

"But Billy said that.." Finn began

"I don't care what Billy said!" Naruto yelled. He took in a breath of air to calm himself down. "Tell me what you would do if something like a giant fox were to try and kill both you and Jake".

Finn looked angry and pulled out his sword. "I would stab it until he gave up!" He yelled with convection.

Naruto look pleased. "Good answer" He lost his attack posture and pointed at the two. "You should tell Billy about you answer also".

Finn nodded. "We will". They started running away.

Naruto yelled after them. "And stay out of my town!".

He smiled and walked back through the hole in the wall. He was about half way through the store when realization hit him like a brick. He would have to both pay for the damages he made and deal with the paperwork that came with it. Naruto hoped the old man who was in front was the owner and would understand why he did it.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot about the old man!"

Naruto dashed through the front door expecting to see a old man withering on the ground in pain, but all he found was scorched ground. He swore that the man survived the blast that the purple thing fired although it would seem that he was wrong.

Hopefully he was wrong about the old man's demise because having to explain that to his family would be awkward.

* * *

The previously mentioned old man suddenly appeared inside of a dark cave in a flash of white. He dragged himself across the rough ground towards a seat that looked entirely made up of rock. Once there, he shoved his hand underneath the rock chair and pulled out a slip of paper with intricate lines. He quickly applied the paper to his torso and his body glowed.

When the light died down a cloaked figure was on his knees. He ripped off his cloak to reveal his pale muscular body to the world. He stood up slowly and limbed his way over to the stone chair. The man collapsed onto the seat and groaned out in pain.

"I had no idea what that attack was, but it was both powerful and painful". He winced after his jaw finished moving. 'That kind of blast would kill any regular person, so it would seem that my cover is no longer available'.

He made himself comfortable in his chair, wincing multiple times. 'I will need time to recover from the attack and until then I guess you are safe Naruto'.

* * *

AN:Sorry for the shortness and if the chapter sucked, but I was just not feeling it for this chapter. The next one will be better and is the one I have been wanting to do for awhile.

This story might not be updated for awhile because I have to watch more adventure time and I'm thinking of making more Fanfics

The next chapter will involve the father of a certain pale queen.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter


	6. The Lord of Evil

"The King" = Normal speak

" **The King"** Demon or godly entity speak

'The King' = Normal thought

 **'The King' =** Demon or godly entity thought

 _The King_ = Someone singing or chanting an incantation

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake or Naruto in any way,shape or form

* * *

Naruto looked at the device known as a phone. Not too long ago Marceline had gotten it for him so he could make calls or text people. He was unsure what the words meant, but as soon as he got it from Marceline she decided to test it. His reaction was supposedly "the funniest reaction ever" to Marceline. What happened was that when Marceline made the test call he ended up tossing up in the air and throwing a kunai at it, piercing it. She laughed her ass off until the realization that she would have to buy a new phone hit her. So after that all happened he got a new phone and her number for future reference.

His new phone buzzed and he did everything in his power to not stab it out of reflex. He looked at it and read the name Marceline off the top of his screen. Naruto tapped the green curved shape that apparently means "accept call". He put it up to his hear and waited.

"You do remember that you are supposed to say hello to signal the other person you picked up right?" Marceline stated with annoyance. She could practically feel the sheepishness from her side of the call.

"Sorry". Naruto apologized. "So what's up?"

"I invited Finn over for a jam session and was wondering if you would like to come over as well". She asked

Now Naruto wasn't exactly the most proficient at instruments, but he did play the violin a few times during his imprisonment in the tower. He could play a couple of the songs that were provided in the old dusty book he found with the violin, but he wasn't exactly sure how good he was due to not having someone else's opinion. He knew that this could be the chance to get others opinion, but he did know that Marceline played bass and he also knew that violins and bass guitars didn't mix that well. The only unknown here is Finn and he had no clue what he would play.

"Sure, I'd love to come". Naruto accepted. "Just let me finish some things and I'll be my way".

"Thats great, but don't take to long or I'll come and drag you over" She threatened with a playful tone.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I'll be quick"

"Bye".

"Bye".

Naruto hung up. He looked at his desk that had piles of paperwork stacked on top and around it. He knew he couldn't just burn these ones because they most likely had nothing to do with Finn and Jake so therefore have actual problems.

He crossed his fingers and summoned a Shadow Clone right beside him. "I need you to find my violin whilst I finish some of this". He gestured to his desk.

The clone nodded and walked away to look for his violin. Naruto stared at the clone for a few seconds then to his desk and then back at the clone. Realization hit him harder than any jutsu. Naruto slammed his face into the desk, cracking it slightly.

The clone stopped his search to look at the source of the noise to find the original Naruto face implanted in his desk. The clone shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking for the violin.

Naruto lifted his face off the desk revealing his quickly healing face. He slowly got out of his chair and made a clone. He seated the clone down in his chair and grinned.

"You get to do all of this until I get back from Marceline's house". He ordered sounding rather cheerful.

The clone looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't do anything but grumble and pick the nearest paper.

"I found it!" The other clone yelled. Naruto saw him holding a case in the shape of a violin so he assumed it was in there. Naruto grabbed the case and dispelled the clone. He walked past the unhappy clone working on paperwork and was about to exit the tower until he looked at the clone with a serious look. The clone looked up feeling the gaze of the original.

"You are to make sure nothing happens to Penny while I'm gone". He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Am I clear".

The clone gulped and nodded.

Naruto's personality did a one-eighty as he smiled and waved at the scared clone. "Ok, see you soon".

He was then out the door.

* * *

Marceline didn't wait long for the first person to show up.

"Hey Finn!" She yelled at him.

Finn was currently rowing towards her house in a makeshift canoe. He waved at her excitedly and was soon at the dock in front of her house.

"Thanks for inviting me over Marceline" Finn thanked.

"No problem Finn" She looked at him confused. "By the way" She pointed at the sunny entrance to the cave that had no water. "Why didn't you come from that way?"

Finn was waving his arms about in a weird fashion. "Because it's more adventurous the way I came"

Marceline looked toward the sunny entrance almost longingly. "Now we just have to wait for Naruto".

"Doesn't Naruto live kind of far from here?" Finn asked the vampire.

Marceline nodded still looking at the entrance to her cave, half expecting him to pop out soon.

Finn continued to ask questions. "Well if he lives far away won't it take him a while to get here?"

Marceline shook her head. "No, he's a lot faster than most people". She did experience his speed first hand all those months ago during their first encounter.

Marceline heard Finn making some noises behind her and when she turned she thought the sight was slightly funny. Finn had one headphone pressed against his ear while his other hand was waving around in random patterns. The noise though was him beat boxing a fairly simple beat. Marceline smiled and floated over to her door catching the eyes of Finn in the process. She motioned him to come inside and so he complied.

Once inside her house, Marceline pulled out her instrument and motioned for Finn to do the same.

"While we're waiting for Naruto, I would like to sing a song".She started to glare at him. "And it's personal, so don't laugh".

Finn smiled playfully. "I would never dream of it... m'lady". He giggled.

Marceline sighed at him. "Ok, get a slow beat going and keep it steady or it'll mess up everything".

Finn beamed at her with a thumbs up. "You got it". He then started to do a nice steady beat.

Marceline closed her eyes to focus on her singing.

 _Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_

 _I bought them, and they were mine._

 _But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries..._

 _And I cried, but you didn't see me cry._

 _Daddy_

 _Do you even love me?_

 _Well, I wish you'd show it,_

 _'Cause I wouldn't know it._

 _What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries,_

 _And doesn't even look her in the eyes?_

 _Daddy, there were tears there._

 _If you saw them would you even care?_

Marceline would have continued, but she noticed that instead of a beat coming from Finn, all she heard was him sigh. She opened her eyes and saw that Finn was standing somewhat awkwardly with a slight blush.

"Finn!" She rose her voice in annoyance. "You messed the beat up!"

Finn looked a little sad for some reason. "Marceline, if you're thinking about your dad so much, why don't you go see him?" He asked.

Marceline sighed and strummed her guitar a little. "He's not worth the effort". She then floated over to her couch and lied down on it with her guitar still in hand.

"Not worth what effort?" Finn questioned wanting more details.

"Well first, I'd have to draw a circle with a happy face in the center". She rubbed her chin trying to remember the steps. "And then douse it with... bug milk I believe".

Unfortunately, Marceline was too busy to notice Finn doing exactly as she said on the other side of the room.

"And then you're supposed to chant something like _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_ " She looked at her guitar and started to fiddle with it. "But, I really don't want to see him. I'm still mad about the thing with the fries"

Marceline then took notice of the strange sounds and lighting. "Huh". She then looked over at Finn standing next to a portal with a man emerging from within.

"What did you do!" She growled out

Finn, surprised by her tone stammered out what he could. "I, uh, reunited you with your family".

The man finally finished putting himself together and the end result was a man with grayish skin wearing a business suit of sorts. He looked around the house and spotted Marceline.

"Marceline" He spoke.

Marceline looked displeased at the man's appearance. "Hello... Dad"

* * *

Naruto was about a quarter way to Marceline's house when he felt it. A evil presence that was equal to if not more than what he felt when he encountered Osamu. The bad thing about this presence was where it was coming from Marceline's direction. That means that she might be in trouble.

Naruto quickly activated his Kyuubi Chakra Mode and sped across the landscape, leaving small craters with each step. He narrowed his eyes focusing on his destination.

"Don't worry Marceline" He started running even faster. "I'm coming".

When Naruto reached the entrance to the cave that housed Marceline's house, he spotted a figure walking away from her house. The figure was a well dressed man holding a red axe of some sorts. Upon closer inspection revealed that it was Marceline's axe bass.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the man, gaining his attention. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

The man just looked at him with a calm face and spoke with a voice that didn't betray his face. "I'm going to suck up all the souls in Ooo".

Naruto's brow furrowed in anger. "Do you think I'm just going to let you do that!" He charged at him with speed rivaling that of lightening with his fist cocked back.

The man just stood there and when Naruto was about to introduce his fist to the man's head, he vanished.

Naruto looked around confused. If the man was going to attack him he should have felt it coming. Not wanting any surprises to happen, he quickly check the surrounding area for the man's presence. He didn't feel anything.

Naruto dropped the Kyuubi Chakra Mode and ran up to Marceline's front door. He put his violin case beside the door and knocked on it until a pissed off Marceline swung the door wide open.

"What!" She yelled annoyed. Her mood changed as soon as she realized it was Naruto at the door. "Oh, hi Naruto".

Naruto didn't waste any time getting the details from her. "Who the hell was that guy right outside your cave".

Marceline looked mad at the mention of him. "That was my dad, Hunson Abadeer, current ruler of the Nightosphere".

"How do we stop him from taking everyone's souls". Naruto's tone so far held nothing but seriousness.

Marceline looked away from him. "It will be next to impossible with him not stopping to stand still".

Naruto grabbed her shoulders, making her focus on him again. "Nothings impossible until you try".

Marceline sighed. There was no reasoning with this man, was there?

"We would have to make sure he is standing still or the whole plan will not work" She grabbed his hands off her shoulders and put them back to his sides. "Then we would have to repeat the same process that summons him into the world".

"Since I don't know the ritual I will get him to stand still in matter what". He jammed his thumb into his chest.

Marceline smiled at him and nodded. "Ok, but first we have to find him".

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm not able to sense him so that makes him difficult to locate".

"How about you get those clones of yours to go do each area with a group of people in it and have them monitor the area". She offered

Naruto put his fingers together. "Good idea". Then in a puff of smoke thousands of Narutos were charging out of the cave.

Naruto started walking towards the opening as well. "I might as well get out there too".

Marceline frowned and floated over into the way of his path. This caused Naruto to stop and tilt his head at her.

She walked right up to him and gave him a hug. Her face was right by his ear giving him perfect clarity of what she said next. "Don't get your soul sucked out by him Naruto".

He returned the hug and started stroking her silky black hair. "Don't worry about me Marceline, I'll make sure I keep my soul in my body" He put his mouth near her ear and whispered. "That's a promise".

They slowly broke the hug and Naruto walked by her slowly. He progressively got faster until he was in a full blown run getting ever farther out of Marceline's vision.

* * *

Hunson Abadeer appeared at the mouth of a cave that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. This had been the area where he felt the most amount of concentrated evil and he was hoping to have whoever's soul for himself. He walked into the cave and saw a figure covered by a hooded cloak sitting on a throne of sorts.

"You are the most evil thing I've ever seen". The figure looked at The Lord of Evil unconcerned.

"What do you want". The man lifted his hood to reveal his eyes to the man.

Hunson smiled at the man. "I want your soul". He told him bluntly.

The man sighed at him and shot a orb out of his eye and entrapped Hunson inside. "I truly don't have time for this". He then commanded the orb to implode on it's self, crushing The Lord of Evil in the process.

His eyelids drooped in disappointment. He wished that someone could at least offer some resistance. He commanded the orb to come back to his eye. His eyes widened and he made the orb cover his body, just in time for a red axe to collide with it.

He looked towards the source of the strike to see the man he previously crushed standing with the axe. The man smirked slightly, maybe he could offer him some challenge. He put his finger on the arm rest of his throne that had markings on it and sent a small amount of chakra through it.

A soft hum originated from outside causing Hunson to look in that direction. Instead of the glow of sunlight from before it was instead a translucent blue. He looked at his target befuddled.

The robed figure's smirk grew slightly. "Just making sure nothing interrupts" He stood up a slowly got into a fighting stance. "The only way I will let that barrier drop is when one of us is dead, Preferably you though".

Hunson laughed at him. "That will sadly be impossible for you as I am deathless".

The man looked at him smugly. "I specifically designed this barrier to counteract any sort of regenerative abilities aside from my own". His smirk turned into a maniacal grin. "Sorry to say, but I'm your worst opponent".

Hunson looked shocked and quickly cut his hand slightly to see for himself. He saw the blood ooze out, but it kept coming out signifying that what the man said was true.

The Lord of Evil looked at the man impressed. "May I have the name of my adversary"

He shook his head at him and tsked. "There is only one person in this world I wish to know my name and your not him".

Hunson was very much displeased at the man. "No matter, as soon as I suck your soul right out of your body I will know everything about you".

The man's protective bubble suddenly expanded pushing everything away from his person. Hunson was also pushed back by it and was slammed against the jagged stone wall. This caused him to drop the axe as he gasped in pain.

The bubble relented and went back into the robed man's eye causing Hunson to fall onto the floor. The man pulled away his sleeve to reveal a black leather bracer that had a metal part on it with a red symbol emblazoned into it. He pulled out a tiny scroll with the kanji for 'lava' and put it inside the bracer.

"This is known as the Kote, a very dangerous weapon from a time long since past". He made a seal with his hands. "And you get to be the first one to test it". A large glob of lava was spat out of the Kote and towards Hunson.

Hunson quickly teleported behind the man and swung his hand in a chopping motion. "Karate Chop!" The man grabbed his hand and in one swift motion, bent it behind his back and kicked him away. The Lord of Evil landed in a 'thump' a few feet away.

The man pressed a button on his Kote, which spat out the spent scroll. "The one downside of this particular Kote is that it is a early model that when it uses the loaded jutsu, it degrades the scroll until it is unusable". He pulled out a new scroll with the kanji for lightening and loaded it into the bracer. "The more powerful the jutsu, the faster it degrades".

He walked up to a still-downed Hunson and made a sign. "This one has a single use". Hunson tried to get up, but the man kicked him back down. The sound of multiple chirping birds filled the air. He reared his lightening covered hand back and made it flat for maximum piercing power. "And here I thought you could provide me with some entertainment". He brought his hand downwards and had full intent of killing the man until...

"Hunson!"

He quickly changed the direction of his hand so that it pierced the ground beside Hunson's torso. He yanked it out of the ground and made dozens of hand seals in quick succession. The man looked at The Lord of Evil's downed form. "Sorry to cut our meeting short, but his arrival was not expected until later".

He finished the hand seals and whispered "Kai". The barrier and the man both disappeared at the same time.

Naruto appeared a few seconds later in his Six Paths Sage Mode. "I swear I felt 'Him' from this location". He looked down at a prone Hunson. "Just what are you doing here".

Hunson stood up and looked at Naruto. "Just taking a break". He was thankful for the blonde's well timed arrival lest he be dead. He could feel the pain from the short fight fading away as his immortality came back to him.

Naruto shifted into his fighting stance. "I kindly ask of you to come with me".

Even though Hunson had no intention of fighting the man that caused his almost killer to run away, he really wanted to have some fun with him. "No thanks". He then teleported to places unknown.

Naruto dropped his Six Paths form and slumped over in exhaustion and disappointment. He ran at full speed across the entire continent to catch Hunson and whatever made the chakra signal, but now all he achieved was wasting valuable energy.

He turned back the way he came hoping at least one of his clones finds Hunson.

* * *

Hunson moved around Ooo at a very quick pace making it hard for Naruto to also sucked the 'soul' out of Naruto's clones while he was on his rampage in hopes of confusing the old ninja. He didn't stop to taunt anybody for several of his soul sucking pit stops with the exception of his first stop and a marauder village.

Hunson was currently taking a stroll through the Red Rock Pass sucking up the souls of ants he crushed. He for some reason felt the need to sing a little song while he was doing this.

 _Stompin' on ants,_

 _Suckn' their souls,_

 _Stompin' on ants'_

 _Souls, souls, souls._

His song was interrupted by the sound of a scrapping sound coming from his right. It was his hissing daughter who was dragging her clawed hand across the stone wall. He dodged her attack by simply ducking under it.

"So, finally taking a run at your old man, huh". Hunson asked a enraged Marceline. She charged at him again, but Hunson pushed her aside and into the wall.

She hissed at him again. "Daddy". She spoke in a threatening tone. She resorted to jumping on his back restraining his arms in the process.

Hunson chuckled and kicked his leg straight up hitting her in the face. "Karate Kick!" She landed not to far away. She hissed at him again and once again charged at him. She was able to grab his hands and a power struggle ensued. The struggle caused them to move around a lot, which caused them to evade the giant rock that fell down for the top of the valley.

Hunson threw his daughter off him and hit her with his hand. "Karate Chop". He adopted a smug look. "You can't destroy me!"

His words made Marceline stop in her tracks. She slowly lost her rage and replaced it with calmness. "No... Dad... I don't want to destroy you" she then got angry again. "Look just stay out of my life!" Marceline then floated back to the top of the valley.

Hunson looked at her departing figure quizzically. "You're not even alive!"

She didn't look back at him to make a snappy comment. Hunson shook his head and continued on his way to The Ice Kingdom where he felt another evil presence. This evil being didn't have the same feeling as the man he faced in the cave so it is hopefully not gonna try to kill him and almost succeed. Hunson would never admit that he was almost killed because that one fact could destroy his entire reputation as a immortal being.

* * *

Being the teleporting demon that he was, Hunson didn't take long to get to his destination.

He immediately went towards the evil presence and to his slight shock, it was a penguin about as tall as his leg. He knelt before the penguin and pointed at it.

"Of all history's greatest monsters, you are by far the second most evil thing I've ever encountered".

The penguin looked at the father Abadeer confused or at least the penguin equivalent of a confused look. "Wenk wenk?"

Hunson somehow understood the animal's speak and looked at it bashfully. "Well the most evil thing was this man I met in a cave and he almost ki". He stopped mid-sentence and furrowed his brow. "Why am I telling you this?"

The animal shrugged. "Wenk wenk".

Hunson put palmed his face and spoke. "Look, just get in here". He opened his mouth sucking in the penguin's soul, but was slapped by said creature before he could finish.

He was mad for being caught off guard like that by such a puny animal. The man from the cave he could understand cause that man was more of a monster than him in terms of most things. In his rage he ended up kicking the penguin away from him. "Keep your crummy soul!"

The penguin flew through the air and into an awaiting blue hand.

"Gunter!" The man spoke, slightly angered. "Who said you could fly?!"

The newly dubbed Gunter pointed at Hunson. "Wenk".

The blue man looked to wear Gunter was pointing and saw a man sucking the souls out of the other penguins.

His brow furrowed at the man. "No one sucks the life out of my penguins but me ,The Ice king!" He kneeled down to Gunter and spoke more calmly. "And maybe polar bears, because thats just thats just nature, Gunter".

The Ice King flapped his beard and flew over to the soul-sucking man with his ice magic at the ready. "You dare encroach upon my domain?!" The Ice King's voice caused Hunson to stop sucking the souls out of the penguins. Unknown to the Ice King, Hunson was slowly morphing his face.

The Ice King continued to talk. "You've raised my frosty dander!" Hunson slowly turned his head towards the Ice King. "And for that, I shall..." Hunson fully turned around, cutting off the Ice King, showing his newly changed face.

The Ice King's skin seemed to turn a shade lighter as he shrieked very loudly.

He finished screaming and felt something warm in his pants. "I've soiled my tunic". He said in a meek voice.

The Ice King started flying away, but before he got to far he decided to add something to his previous statement. "Completely by choice!"

* * *

Hunson's face went back to its original state as he turned around and sucked the souls out of the last penguins.

He smirked. He could feel the power of the souls flowing through him. With the amount of souls he consumed, he could now turn into his giant form.

Hunson's body grew several meters taller in just a few seconds. He looked around and saw kingdoms several kilometers away. He started trudging over to the kingdom and when he got there, he saw that it was inside a giant turtle corpse.

His finger made it's way to his chin in contemplation. "I don't remember the name of this kingdom". He lowered his hand back down and shrugged. "Maybe it will come to me later?"

He opened his mouth and sucked the souls out of every living thing inside the city.

* * *

Naruto was running toward where he felt Hunson's presence last when he felt the clone he left with Penny pop. The memories the clone gave him made him trip and fall flat on his face.

The clone was able to see Hunson suck the souls out of everything in his city.

Animals.

Citizens.

Other Clones.

Penny.

His clone was sadly able to witness Penny get her soul ripped out of her and leave only a lifeless husk.

That image made something inside him snap. All his Sage training wasn't able to keep him calm and collected. His training with Killer Bee to control his Tailed Beast was thrown out the window.

Naruto did something that day that he wished would never happen in his life.

He gave in to the hatred.

An explosion of dark red energy consumed his being.

* * *

An: Sorry this took so long to write. I was about half way through when school started again and I was only able to do bits and pieces every couple days and I was also playing Chuzzle alot.

And yes I know that I usually do a chapter per episode, but I felt that this was a semi good place to end it. I know you will all hate me for it, but don't worry he won't kill anyone by mistake.

The next chapter will show what happened to Naruto as well as show him meeting the "Nice King".


End file.
